L'étoile de tes yeux
by Kaleyna
Summary: Je m'appelle Conny, appelée de tous les élèves "La Loupe". Je suis asociale, négligée et moquée de tout le monde alors expliquez-moi pourquoi est-ce que, tout à coup, Sirius Black s'intéresse-t-il à moi ? Oui, moi aussi je trouve ça louche...
1. Prologue et Chapitre 1: Poudlard Express

_Cette fic est une autre version remanié de "Pourquoi elle!" que j'ai décidé de supprimé pour celle-ci. L'histoire est la même mais plus élaborée et recherchée au niveau de l'intrigue, des personnages et surtout de l'écriture. Ce prologue est totalement inédit donc bonne nouvelle pour les anciens même s'il est relativement court... c'est pourquoi le chapitre 1 suit directement ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Disclaimer (valable pour toute la fic)**: L'univers et les personnages (sauf Conny Lewis) appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Je n'empoche, bien entendu, rien à la publication de cette histoire.

**Prologue :**

*****

*****

***  
**

Lui était beau, populaire, drôle, intelligent, blasé par la vie et avait un physique avantageux. Il avait trois bons amis et beaucoup de filles espéraient secrètement lui parler un jour. Il s'appelle Sirius Black.

Avec son meilleur ami, James Potter, il était meneur du clan des Maraudeurs. Il y avait Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

James et Sirius étaient les garçons les plus arrogants qu'il soit. A eux deux, ils pensaient pouvoir conquérir et éblouir le monde.

Bien que populaire, Sirius était pourtant un piètre dragueur mais il ne s'en soucia pas car, à chaque fois, c'était les filles qui faisaient le premier pas.

Elle, elle était négligée et évitée de tous. C'était une "paumée" pour reprendre les termes des élèves. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, était solitaire et n'avait pas des notes extraordinaires. Elle s'appelle Conny Lewis. Elle était la tête de turc des Serpentards et le sujet de moqueries de beaucoup d'élèves et pourtant... aucun ne savaient son nom, se limitant au surnom "La Loupe". Pourquoi la nommaient-ils ainsi? Vous le saurez un peu plus tard...

Conny était maigre, avait la peau blanche et des yeux bleus. Elle souriait rarement et vivait dans sa petite bulle. Ses passions étaient le dessin et la lecture.

Physiquement et mentalement différents, ces deux êtres vont pourtant vivre beaucoup de choses intenses ensembles et sont, actuellement, à des années-lumières de le savoir.

Chacun vit pour l'instant sa petite vie bien tranquille mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette période d'insouciance va bientôt s'achever car, comme toute histoire, un élément perturbateur viendra tout basculer....

Comment le grand Sirius Black, arrogant et fier va-t-il croiser la route de la petite Conny Lewis, asociale et désintéressé des derniers ragots de Poudlard?

Ce qui est certain, c'est que les apparences sont trompeuses et que, malgré tout ce qui peut séparer ces deux êtres, ils sont, en fin de compte, étrangement semblabes.

Ensembles, ils vont apprendre énormément sur eux-même et vont évoluer.

Comme l'a un jour dit Marguerite Yourcenar, _Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin_. Et cela, les Maraudeurs vont très bien le comprendre...

*

*

____________________________________________________

*

*

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Express**

*

*

Assis sur son lit, un jeune homme d'environ seize ans admirait le plafond. Il réfléchissait. Cela faisait depuis maintenant deux mois qu'il avait quitté la maison. Sa famille et lui n'avaient jamais eu les mêmes visions des choses et ne s'entendaient pas.

Tout avait commencé dès son entrée à Poudlard. En tant que Black, il était inconcevable qu'il aille à Gryffondor et comme ce fut le cas, ses parents avaient été exorbités d'horreur lorsqu'ils avaient appris que leur fils aîné, le premier héritier des Black, était un Gryffondor.

Depuis lors, sa famille lui faisait vivre un enfer. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas être né dans cette famille de Mangemorts.

C'était grâce à ses meilleurs amis James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew qu'il sut tenir le coup.

En pensant à eux, un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres. Il les connaissait depuis maintenant six ans et allait entamer sa septième année en leur compagnie... Ils s'étaient tous rencontrés dans le train et s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus jamais séparés, on les nomme même les Maraudeurs.

Bien qu'il les considérait tous les trois comme ses meilleurs amis, il était tout de même plus proche de James . Ce fut d'ailleurs lui et sa famille qui l'avaient recueilli lorsque le ténébreux s'était enfui du Manoir des Black. Sans eux il aurait été à la rue...

Il leur en sera éternellement reconnaissant.

Puis il pensa à Poudlard et un nouveau sourire se dessina en pensant aux belles demoiselles qu'il reverrait dans quelques heures.

Les Maraudeurs, étant le groupe le plus populaire de l'école, avaient leur fan club. Au début cela lui procurait un drôle d'effet mais, maintenant, il y était habitué et prenait un malin plaisir à draguer tout ce qui avait un physique avantageux et à les jeter ensuite.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le prénommé Sirius se retourna et vit son meilleur ami le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Ca va James, t'inquiète.... Alors prêt pour voir ta Lily Jolie?

Le visage de James s'assombrit. Sirius se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Il savait que depuis trois ans maintenant James était amoureux d'une belle rousse aux yeux verts, mais malheureusement pour lui, Lily était bien la seule fille à lui résister et à ne pas l'idolâtrer.

- Tu m'aurais dit ça l'année dernière j'aurais sauté de joie mais là... C'est terminé, Patmol. Je me suis acharné sur cette fille, elle ne veut pas de moi alors pourquoi j'insiste tant?

- Parce que t'es amoureux. Je t'ai toujours dit de ne pas t'accrocher à cette fille. Franchement je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

Sirius n'avait pu contenir un sourire amicalement moqueur.

- Très marrant ! Et ne parle pas comme si tu avais en face de toi un cas désespéré.

- Ca reste à voir... peut-être te focalises-tu sur Evans parce que ton subconscient sait que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir... répondit Sirius avec malice.

- Par pitié Sirius, ne recommence pas...

- Avoue tout de même qu'il se cache une part de masochisme en toi Cornedrue .

- Bien sûr que non, voyons !

- Il y a plusieurs filles, franchement convenables, qui ont le béguin pour toi.

James posa la paume de sa main droite sur sa nuque et arborait un sourire embarrassé.

- Je sais bien mais vois-tu, c'est la seule chose qui nous différencie tous les deux.

- Quoi donc?

- J'ai passé le cap de la période insouciante où je me contentais d'une fille juste pour passer le temps. Maintenant, je veux du sérieux. Malheureusement, Evans ne veut pas de moi. Ce sera tant pis pour elle.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement son ami venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus intéressé par les relations éphémères, c'est-à-dire les plus amusantes, mais non seulement il lui affirmait qu'il ne s'acharnerait plus sur Evans.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend tout à coup?

- Rien. C'est juste que je rentre en septième année et je n'ai toujours eu aucune relation sérieuse. Ca commence à m'ennuyer...

- Mais... commença Sirius, interloqué. Rien ne sera plus pareil, cette année, termina-t-il, nostalgique.

- Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai décidé d'avoir une vraie relation?

- On s'amusait bien, tous les deux... regarde ces vacances, avoue que c'était super !

- Oui, bien sûr mais il y a une fin à tout Patmol. Et puis, je resterai ce même_ casse-pied de Potter,_ tu sais !

Les deux amis se toisèrent un long moment.

- Serais-tu en train de mettre en doute mon charme légendaire? demanda James, offusqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela? souria Sirius.

- Oh, je te connais tellement bien Sirius et ce regard... crois-moi ce regard en disait long !

Sirius leva les mains à hauteur de la tête, signe d'innocence.

- Et bien disons que ....

- Quoi? demanda James.

- Je me demande si cette nouvelle conception des relations avec les filles n'a pas avoir avec une certaine fille en particulier...

- Comment cela? fit faussement James.

- Tout ce manège n'est-il pas une ruse pour monter dans l'estime d'Evans, par exemple?

- P...pas du tout !

- James, James... soupira Sirius, secouant la tête.

- Bon, tu as gagné...il y a peut-être un léger rapport...

- Non, James ce n'est pas un léger rapport, au contraire ! Tu sais, tu devrais faire l'inverse. Je te conseille plutôt de montrer à Evans que tu l'as oublié, ça lui ferait un sacré choc...

- C'est vrai, tu as raison . Ca ne sert à rien que je m'entête à essayer de lui décortiquer tous les jours une phrase.

- Et oui le grand Sirius Black a toujours raison.

- Bon descendons, fit James pour ainsi mettre un terme à cette conversation. Il est bientôt onze heures et si on ne descend pas ma mère viendra nous chercher par la peau des fesses.

- Oh non pitié pas mes fesses! Que ferais-je sans elles?

- Arrête de faire le mariole et viens, pouffa James.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et firent face à la mère de James.

- Ah vous voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez bon sang? Il faut toujours que vous arriviez en retard partout!

- Calme maman, on n'arrivera pas en retard.

- Enfin Isabelle, on ne va pas risquer de faire attendre toutes les filles de Poudlard, elles ne s'en remettraient jamais ! reprit Sirius, farceur.

Madame Potter roula des yeux.

- Jamais de toute ma vie je n'ai connu des jeunes aussi prétentieux!

- Pour vous servir, dirent en même temps James et Sirius en s'inclinant.

- Bon allez, cessez de faire les sots et prenez la Poudre de Cheminette !

***

- James, Sirius !

Les appelés se retournèrent.

- Remus ! s'écrièrent-ils

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

- C'était les meilleures de toute ma vie ! s'exclama James.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! On t'expliquera tout dans le train. Où est Peter?

- Ici, salut les gars !

- Ah, salut tu vas bien?

- Oui ça va.

- Et si on cherchait un compartiment, vide de préférence? demanda Remus.

Tous acquiescèrent.

***

Elle était dans un compartiment tout au fond du train, seule. Elle aimait la solitude.

Conny était le genre de fille à n'avoir aucun amis et elle aimait cela. En effet, cette situation durait depuis sept ans et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

D'une main distraite, elle fouilla son sac pour choisir un livre qui l'occuperait durant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard et elle tomba sur un magazine de mode.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un long soupir, c'était sûrement sa mère qui l'avait mis dans son sac. Ca faisait depuis tellement d'années qu'elle lui répétait d'entretenir son corps et de plus se pomponner...

Il est vrai que des efforts, elle n'en faisaient pas mais pourquoi en ferait-elle? Après tout, elle n'avait personne à qui plaire et, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même ainsi.

Conny avait des yeux bleus cachés derrière de grosses lunettes, c'est pour cela que tout le monde la surnommait La Loupe à l'école. Effectivement, ses lunettes étaient énormes et elles grossissaient ses yeux, mais était-ce de sa faute ? Non, certainement pas...

Par rapport à sa taille moyenne, Conny était maigre. Sa mère ne cessait de lui dire de manger plus. " Ainsi, tu auras de belles joues et des formes normales pour une jeune fille de ton âge!" disait-elle, sans relâche.

De toute manière, personne ne s'en souciait car personne ne faisait attention à La Loupe à Poudlard sauf s'il s'agissait de mauvais tours ou de moqueries.

Cela l'affectait avant mais maintenant Conny avait pris l'habitude et avait appris à ne plus faire attention aux gens qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir la blesser.

Conny se rappela que la seule qui l'ait un jour défendue fut Lily, une très jolie rousse de son dortoir. Cela l'avait étonné car les deux Gryffondors ne se parlaient jamais mais Conny avait à l'époqie conclu que c'était par peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience, ou alors par pitié...

Soudain, d'un bruit assourdissant, le compartiment s'ouvrit.

- C'est bon les gars, on peut s'installer ici, il n'y a personne.

"C'est ça il n'y a personne et moi je suis quoi? Je n'ai pas envie que des gens viennent déranger ma solitude! " fulmina-t-elle mais elle se tut car elle n'avait certainement pas envie de provoquer des problèmes. Alors, elle se contenta d'espérer secrètement qu'ils ne parleraient pas durant tout le trajet.

Très vite, la jeune fille fut parvenue à ne plus faire attention aux élèves qui avaient osés s'introduire dans son compartiment sans permission, trop absorbée par un livre moldu, elle ne les regardait pas.

Les garçons s'installèrent, visiblement toujours ignorants qu'une personne étaient là bien avant eux. "Ou alors ils font vraiment bien semblant, ce qui est tout aussi probable" pensa-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, Conny leva la tête et les examina.

"Je pense que je suis en face des Panaudeurs ou un truc dans le genre, je ne m'y connais pas trop dans l'actu de l'école".

- Ah désolé....on ne t'avait pas vu...ça te dérange si on s'installe ici? demanda l' un des quatres.

Le jeune garçon avait des cernes autour de ses yeux couleur miel. Bien qu'une aura de gentillesse et de sincérité se dégageait de lui, Conny fut incapable de ressentir de la sympathie pour ce garçon, même lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que lui seul l'avait remarquée, les trois autres étant toujours aussi absorbés par leur conversation.

- Il fallait le demander avant de rentrer tu ne crois pas? Et pour info oui, vous m'avez dérangée, je vais me chercher un autre compartiment d'ailleurs, lui dit-elle calmement.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils tandis que Conny se leva, prenant ses bagages au passage et vit les trois autres la regarder les yeux ronds.

En sortant elle entendit les garçons du compartiment dire « Mais c'est qui celle-là et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans notre compartiment? » et « Eh mais c'est La Loupe non? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait le cran de revenir à Poudlard après toutes les moqueries qu'elle a subi l'année dernière… »

Habituée à ce genre de remarques, mais le coeur tout de même serré, Conny ferma la porte.

Par chance, elle trouva un autre compartiment vide...

***

Je vis Remus parler avec une fille que je n'avais jamais vu... Mais comment était-elle entrée ici ?

Je la vis se lever sous le regard étonné de Remus.

Elle prit ses bagages et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mais c'est qui celle-là et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans notre compartiment? demandai-je à James.

Quand je la reconnus… C'était La Loupe, je ne l'avais aperçue qu'une seule fois, c'était à la répartition en première année… et depuis je savais que tout le monde la traite de paumée, chose qu'elle était.

- Et mais c'est La Loupe non? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait le cran de revenir à Poudlard après toutes les moqueries qu'elle a subit l'année dernière, répliqua James.

La Loupe ferma la porte après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil derrière elle.

- Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ? s'énerva Remus.

On le regarda, étonnés.

- Ben quoi Moony? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? demandai-je.

- Vous savez tout ce que vous venez de dire? Et juste devant elle en plus ! dit-il visiblement très mécontent.

- Oh mais c'est bon calme-toi, c'est juste Lewis et puis elle doit être habituée depuis le temps.

- C'est vrai Moony, Sirius a raison.

- Je n'en suis pas si convaincu ! rétorqua-t-il mi-ironique, mi-choqué.

- Bon alors vous nous racontez vos vacances ? demanda vite Peter en changeant de conversation, histoire ne pas envenimer les choses. Il était vrai que le blanc laissé durant quelques secondes avait vraiment plombé l'atmosphère.

James et moi souriâmes.

Et durant la fin du trajet on leur expliqua toutes nos conquêtes, la façon dont on a réussi à être invité à une soirée interdite aux moins de 21 ans, remplie de filles toutes aussi jolies les unes que les autres.

Le train s'arrêta. Arrivés, on se changea donc en vitesse. En sortant, j'entrevis Poudlard et toutes les pièces secrètes idéales pour nos bêtises nocturnes me revinrent à l'esprit. De retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes!

- Salut Mon Sirius tu as passé de bonnes vacances? Oh moi c'était vraiment atroce sans toi si tu savais !! me dit une jeune fille de Serdaigle en gloussant.

- Bonjour ma douce, je t'ai manqué? Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à passer ce soir dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et je te montrerais aussi à quel point tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je avec le fameux sourire qui les fait toutes craquer.

Soudain ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Les filles, toutes les mêmes....c'est si facile de les impressionner... un sourire, un clin d'oeil et c'est dans la poche, c'en est presque lassant.

J'ai bien dit presque.

Je rejoignis Remus, James et Peter et, ensemble, nous traversâmes le Parc jusqu'à Poudlard.

- James, reprit Remus, ce n'est pas toi le Préfet-en-Chef cette année?

- Oui mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour les dortoirs je reste avec vous.

- Oui mais...

- Non, non!! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais vous abandonner? C'est vrai que c'est une grande fierté d'être Préfet-en-Chef mais j....

- James, dis-je en le coupant, je crois que ce que veut dire Remus c'est qu'en tant que Préfet-en-Chef il est de ton devoir d'accompagner les premières années jusqu'au château...

D'un coup, James prit un air paniqué.

- J'avais complètement oublié ! lâcha-t-il avant de partir en courant.

- Il ne changera jamais! s'exaspéra Remus. Tout comme toi avec les filles!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? Tout le monde m'aime et en tant qu'adolescent normal j'en profite. Je ne vois pas où est le mal, d'autant que ce sont elles qui me courent après.

- Mais oui c'est cela, dit-il en soupirant.

- Vous au moins vous avez des filles à vos pieds.... bouda Peter.

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard étonné.

Il est vrai qu'il y avait moins de filles qui couraient après lui mais il y en avait, et pas qu'un peu !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Queudver et Samantha t'en fais quoi ? lui demanda Remus, ahuri.

- Mais elle est juste avec moi parce qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec vous, répondit-il avec amertume.

- Mais tu es avec elle depuis un an ! Tu ne l'aimes pas?

- Non.

- Ah...

Malgré cette conversation assez gênante, on entra dans la Grande Salle, resplendissante comme à son habitude.

On s'installa et vit James s'avancer vers nous, sourire béat aux lèvres....Ah, il y a du Evans dans l'air...

- Les gars vous n'allez pas le croire!! cria James, excité comme tout.

- Evans t'a encore giflé? Elle a été encore plus rapide cette année.

- Très drôle!! Faux frère va.

- QUOI ? hurlai-je d'un air faussement offusqué.

- Vas-y James raconte-nous, 'fais pas attention à cet abruti, fit Remus avec un regard rieur.

- Je suis Préfet-en-Chef et…

- Oui ça on le sait . Ca ne t'a pas suffit de me saouler avec ça toutes les vacances? m'exclamai-je, lassé.

Pour toute réponse je reçus une tape derrière la tête.

- Idiot, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire.

- Pour une fois ! Attends si ce n'est pas le sujet de je-suis-préfet-en-chef-donc-plus-intelligent-et-plus-mature-que-toi alors c'est en rapport avec Evans.

- Ouais...

- Je croyais que t'avais laissé tombé l'affaire Lily? demanda Remus, sourcils froncés.

- Tu le connais Remus...et pourtant, tout à l'heure il me disait qu'il jetait l'éponge...

- Bon et oh ça va. On ne va pas remettre ça sur le plateau! C'est juste que...elle est préfète aussi...

- Et alors? questionna Remus.

- Et alors, Monsieur va essayer de s'approcher d'Evans de cette manière, dis-je comme si cela était d'une évidence innée.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Et oui je sais, que veux-tu, c'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être craquant et intelligent en même temps!

- Et les chevilles ça va? demanda Remus avant d'éclater de rire, voyant mon air faussement vexé.

- Je peux vous affirmer que ça lui a fait un choc quand elle a vu que j'étais son homologue masculin. Elle n'en revenait pas !! Elle m'a tout de suite menacé mais bon....Elle ne m'a même pas giflé. C'est bon signe non?

Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé.

- Ouais, si on compte le fait qu'on est le premier jour et que vous vous êtes croisés qu'une seule fois....

- Mais non je te dis que j'ai senti un truc différent en elle. Elle a même rougi quand je lui ai dit qu'elle était belle !

- Oui elle a rougi de colère, tu la connais, elle n'aime pas que tu la complimentes...

- Mais non! Je vous jure, c'était différent.

- Oui, oui ça va!

- Sirius c'est bizarre mais là j'ai une envie folle d'amocher ta jolie petite tête!!

- Oh voyons ce ne serait pas raisonnable Cornedrue les filles ne te le pardonneraient jamais !!

En entendant cela ils commencèrent tous à pouffer de rire. Oui, je suis fier, arrogant, vantard et j'assume.

Après le long discours de Dumbledore, place aux répartitions...

- Oh, ils ne peuvent pas se grouiller un peu j'ai faim, moi ! dis-je

- Oui c'est vrai, je sens que mon estomac va me sauter dessus si je ne le nourris pas, reprit James, pleurnichard.

- Oh pauvres bébés, nous taquina Remus.

- J'espère que vous passerez une bonne année et bon appétit !! termina le Directeur.

- ENFIN ! cria Peter ce qui nous arracha à tous un large sourire amusé.

Je les regardai, tous les quatre. Que ferais-je sans notre petit clan? Je me le demande. Rien sans doute. Ces trois amis ont changé ma vie.

Après avoir bien mangé on se dirigea vers notre dortoir, je m'allongeai sur le lit et m'endormis.

Et une nouvelle et dernière année commença à Poudlard, j'espérai juste qu'elle soit remplie de péripéties...

__________________________________________________

___________________________________

____________

_Voilà pour le prologue et le chapitre 1 ! j'espère que cela vous a plu. Une review p-e?? ^^ _


	2. Le Pari

**Chapitre 2 : Le pari**

**_________________  
**

- Attends, non, j'ai un moyen très efficace pour le réveiller.

- Non, je ne te fais pas confiance !

- Allons Lunard, je suis pourtant la personne la plus sérieuse de tout Poudlard.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises et laisse-moi faire.

- Entendu, vas-y, railla le ténébreux. Mais je connais James et tu n'arriveras pas à le réveiller aussi facilement.

- James, James...Réveilles-toi on a cours...et tu vas être en retard...

- Franchement Remus tu crois sincèrement que c'est en lui disant qu'il est en retard aux cours qu'il va se réveiller ?

- Chut! Laisse-moi faire je te dis.

- Halala les débutants...Tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est moi qui te le dis.

- James, allez quoi. Réveille-toi… lui dit Remus en le secouant.

- Amateur ! lâcha Sirius. Ca fait depuis une heure que tu essaies.

- James, secoua Remus, perdant patience. En effet, ses traits se crispèrent et ce fut d'un ton menançant qu'il dit :

- Arrête donc de dormir et lève-toi avant que la féroce bête qui somnole en moi ne se réveille!

Mais toujours aucun signe de son camarade. En réalité, James était presque comique à voir. Endormi sur le ventre, bras gauche ballant à côté de lui et bouche entrouverte. Sirius pensa avec hilarité que vu sous cet angle, son meilleur perdait la moitié de sa popularité.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort? fit soudainement Peter, ahuri.

- Même un mort se serait réveillé ! répondit Remus, impuissant.

Remus et Peter se tournèrent vers Sirius. Ce dernier, ayant cerné les regards suppliants de ses amis, se fit désirer. Ainsi, il prit ses aises sur la chaise de son bureau, croisa ses jambes et fit mine de se prendre soin de ses ongles.

- D'accord Patmol, tu as gagné, j'abandonne, soupira Remus, épuisé de tant d'efforts.

- Enfin ! bondit le concerné. A nous deux... _Mutare vox_ !

Peter et Remus regardèrent Sirius avec de grands yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença Remus.

***

« Alors James que veux-tu que je te fasse à présent?

Le jeune homme à lunette fut hésitant.

- Non, non, non ne riposte pas ! Je t'ai promis d'être ton esclave sexuelle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie non? Et sache qu'une Evans tient toujours ses promesses.

- Puisque tu insistes tant... dit l'homme avec un sourire béat aux les lèvres, regard reconnaissant dirigé vers le ciel...»

Seulement...

- JAMES POTTER ! COMMENT OSES-TU REVER DE MOI? TU VAS TE REVEILLER TOUT DE SUITE OU SINON CA VA TRES MAL SE PASSER !

Le prénommé James se leva brusquement de son lit et reçut directement un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

- LILY NON C PAS CE QUE TU CROIS........AAAAAHHHHHHHH MAIS C EST QUOI CA, C'EST GLACE !

James releva la tête et vit ses trois amis pliés de rire, larmes aux yeux.

- Oohh....c'était.....tellement....drôle ! réussit à articuler Sirius entre chaque rire.

- Espèces de Troll, vous allez me le payer. Et arrêtez de rigoler !

- Sc..uses-nous, dit Remus se tordant de rire.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Et surtout POURQUOI ?

Voyant que ni Sirius ni Remus n'étaient en état de répondre, c'est Peter qui s'en chargea.

- Remus et moi essayons de te réveiller depuis une heure figure-toi. T'es une vrai marmotte, pire que moi !

- Et comme ces deux incapables n'arrivaient à rien avec toi, je me suis chargé de ton cas, termina Sirius avec un grand sourire Colgate, toujours soumis à ses éclats de rire.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'entrer dans mon esprit, de trafiquer mon rêve et de me jeter de l'eau en pleine figure ? cria James, rouge de colère.

Sirius prit un air de personne en pleine réflexion avant de répondre :

- Faut croire que non !

Et il recommença à rire. Las et énervé, le surnommé Cornedrue se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se sécher. Mais avant de s'y rendre, il lâcha une menace à Sirius comme quoi sa vengeance sera terrible ce qui amplifia les rires de son camarade. Avide de trouver un bon plan de revanche, c'est un James confiant et mesquin qui ferma la porte de la salle de bain.

Quand à Sirius, toujours dans l'ambiance de la plaisanterie :

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil vieux, Oh Evans , non, ne t'arrête pas !! Mmmmmhh, imita Sirius en fermant les yeux.

- Fais gaffe Patmol, ne pousse pas trop James à agir...

- Mais je n'attends que ça, chantonna alors Sirius dont la voix ressemblait parfois à des aboiements de chiens.

***

Après que James se soit séché suite à la farce de son meilleur ami, les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

- Fou croyé k' il é fien le ouvoo prof de téfense fette année?

- Peter, parle après avoir avalé ta nourriture si tu veux qu'on capte quelque chose, dit James, amusé.

- On m'a dit que ce serait un certain Yvan Hug, répondit Sirius avec désinvolture.

- Ben ça alors, comment as-tu pu comprendre ce qu'il disait?

- C'est normal, Sirius parle comme Peter quand il mange, alors évidemment ils se comprennent ! pouffa Remus.

- Et James, voilà la fille que tu n'auras jamais ! intervint Sirius qui avait décidé de ne pas relever la plaisanterie du lycanthrope.

James leva la tête de son assiette à une vitesse époustouflante.

- Salut Evans ! dit celui-ci en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

La jeune fille le nia remarquablement et s'adressa à Remus en lui demandant s'il allait bien après quoi ce dernier, mi-amusé mi-embêté, répondit affirmativement.

- Tout va très bien j'espère? Tu sais si quelqu'un te cherche des Noises, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et j'accoure !

Lily ferma les yeux de lassitude et lui dit, après avoir soupiré lourdement :

- Potter je n'ai pas besoin de toi et arrête de me parler, tu n'as donc toujours pas compris que nous ne sommes pas amis ?

- Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi?

Lily roula des yeux, soupira d'exaspération et s'en alla sans le moindre regard envers James.

Sirius commença à ricaner.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

- J'adore la façon dont tu te fais sans arrêt jeter par cette fille. Toujours aussi amusant ! Je t'ai dit et redis, pourtant... La seule manière de voir si elle tient à toi, c'est de la nier.

- C'est ça, facile à dire. Le jour où ça t'arrivera, je serai le premier à m'en moquer.

- Mais ce jour n'arrivera jamais mon cher!

- Ne jamais dire jamais, intervint philosophiquement Remus.

***

- Hé Lewis! Si tu n'as pas les moyens de t' acheter un uniforme convenable, ne sors pas de ton dortoir pour que les autres n'aient pas à subir la laideur de tes fringues!

Il s'appelait George Duroy. Physiquement avantageux, cet élève particulièrement cruel envers Conny ne cessait, depuis des années, de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer.

C'était un châtain aux yeux marrons qui avait un nez aquilin parsemés de petites pommettes creuses. Ses yeux étaient petits et presque cachés par d'épais sourcils mais cela lui donnait un certain charme.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres?

Conny se tut et examina la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise.

- Veux-tu me laisser passer? reformula-t-elle.

Dans ce genre de situation, Conny savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'essayer de jouer le super héro. Devant un élève comme George Duroy, élève de Serdaigle, aimé des élèves et des professeurs, elle n'avait aucune chance. D'autant que personne n'oserait le défier car il appartenait à une famille prestigieuse. Ce que Conny ne comprenait pas, c'est que Duroy semblait être poli voire même sympathique avec tout le monde, toutes les maisons réunies, sauf avec elle. Il avait l'air de la haïr pour une raison totalement inconnue.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit le Serdaigle, sourire en coin.

- Je ne veux que passer, rien de plus.

- Mais cela demande un gros effort pour moi, tu sais. Surtout quand c'est toi.

- Mais pourquoi? Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne.

- Tu sais, le monde est divisé en deux. Il y a d'une part, les gens comme moi, intelligent, sociable, riche et qui réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Nous sommes nés pour diriger. Et il y a les gens comme toi. Faible, soumis, sans aucune personnalité. Vous êtes des pleurnichards venus au monde pour obéir aux gens comme moi. Tu saisis La Loupe ?

- Non, osa-t-elle dire.

- Non? Tu oses me contredire? Sa voix était mélodieuse mais ferme et menaçante. A cet instant, Conny prit peur. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui crier, lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Non, le monde n'était pas divisé en deux et non, elle ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui devaient obéir ! Conny se rendit compte à quel point le monde était injuste car il était certain que ce George Duroy finira tout de même par acquérir sans aucune difficulté un poste haut-placé après ses études. Elle se sentait compressée car elle savait que personne ne la connaissait à sa juste valeur. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de courage et abandonna la partie, comme d'habitude.

- N...non jamais.

Elle n'avait jamais compris la raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau magique l'avait mis chez les Gryffondor. Elle n'y avait pas sa place. Conny leva les yeux et vit avec effroi que trois autres élèves avaient rejoint la conversation. Ils savouraient.

- Très bien, c'est déjà mieux. Vous voyez les gars, fit-il en s'adressant à ses amis, qui a dit que les chiens étaient difficiles à dresser?

Les quatre jeunes hommes commencèrent à rire aux éclats. Ce fut trop pour Conny qui, larmes aux yeux, courut. Elle voulut fuir. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils tous choisie pour lui pourrir la vie? Quand est-ce qu'ils la laisseront enfin tranquille? Ca recommençait exactement comme l'année dernière...

Après s'être abritée dans les toilettes et avoir versé toutes les larmes de son corps, Conny examina l'heure et se leva. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait bientôt commencer. Conny ne se souvint plus exactement du nom du nouveau professeur mais espéra juste qu'il serait bon. Arrivée la première -pour ne pas changer- devant la porte du local, elle attendit la cloche qui annonçait la fin du temps libre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves la rejoignirent et attendirent leur nouveau professeur. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, légèrement nerveux, il ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi des élèves.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis votre nouveau professeur Mr. Hug. Je vous enseignerai la discipline qui est, selon moi, la plus élémentaire à savoir la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves obéirent. Conny vit le professeur essuyer des gouttes de sueur sur ses tempes d'un mouchoir déjà usé.

- Avant de commencer mon cours, j'enlèverai dix points à Gryffondor.

Un vombrissement de protestations se fit entendre. Le nouveau professeur racla sa gorge avant de se justifier.

- On m'a prévenu que dans cette classe se trouvait quelques énergumènes.

Le professeur fixa deux personnes que Conny crut reconnaître. Il semblerait que se soit ceux qui avaient pris son compartiment la fut la première fois qu'elle se trouva dans cette classe. Sûrement parce qu' elle avait changé ses options. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle regrettait déjà d'y avoir été insérée !

- Or, reprit le professeur, avant que je n'entre, l'un d'entre eux a eu la stupide idée de me jeter le sort Nervus.

Conny vit Evans frapper son banc d'un poing courroucé.

- Toujours les mêmes ! s'exclama-t-elle avec rage.

Conny était révoltée, aussi. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Mr. Hug avait l'air aussi stressé, c'était à cause du sort. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps était le seul remède...

- C'était une sorte de bisuitage Monsieur, répondit l'un d'entre eux avec plein de désinvolture. Cette réplique fit rire plusieurs élèves.

- Je vois, fit le professeur, sourire en coin. Votre nom, s'il vous plaît?

- Sirius Black, Monsieur !

Le concerné se leva, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'un geste automatique, il dégagea sa mèche rebelle d'un revers de main. Il avait de beaux longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés.

- Bien, Black. Veuillez emménager à cette place, s'il vous plaît.

Il désigna la place au premier rang. Black afficha à présent un air mécontent mais se résigna.

Durant une heure le professeur parla de l'importance des APSPIC. Conny était l'une des seules à prêter une oreille attentive .

Ce que la jeune fille remarqua c'était que la Préfète-En-Chef de cette année était très brillante à tel point qu'elle rattrapa sans difficultés les points perdues en début de cours.

Conny était admirative face à son air déterminé et sérieux. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de prendre ainsi la parole devant tout le monde.

Après les deux heures de DCFDM et les deux heures de Métamorphoses, Conny rejoignit la Salle Commune. Elle avait fourche durant deux heures alors, en voyant des rayons de soleil refléter les fenêtres de la Salle Commune, elle entreprit de se poser au Parc et d'y lire un bon gros livre sur l'herbe fraîche.

Apparemment, la majorité des élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'elle. Elle alla donc vers le grand chêne, loin des bruits assourdissants de la foule et commença sa lecture avec passion.

***

- Enfin libre pendant deux heures!! J'ai cru que McGo allait nous réciter durant cinq heures l'importance de ces Aspic, comme si le Professeur Hug n'en n'avait pas assez dit ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Tu as raison, c'était à mourir d'ennui, dit également James.

- C'est normal, c'est important les aspics... fit Remus.

- Oui on le sait mais pas besoin de parler de ça durant des heures! En plus on réussira sans problème alors à quoi bon écouter ? affirma Sirius.

- Vous avez de la chance, moi je sens que je vais tout rater, intervint tristement Peter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Queudver, si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, on t'expliquera, assura James en s'asseyant sur l'herbe. Il fut instantanément imité par les autres.

- Oui parole de Maraudeur ! souria Remus.

- Eh Patmol, regarde qui est là.

Sirius se retourna et vit une jeune fille de leur âge sous des vêtements troués et beaucoup trop larges, grosse lunette sur le nez, les cheveux négligés, lire un livre sous un grand chêne.

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire d'elle moi.

- Laissez-la tranquille, s'énerva Remus.

- Il me semble que tu la protèges beaucoup toi, ces derniers temps, fit James avec un regard méfiant.

- C'est juste que je trouve que tout le monde est assez cruel envers elle, pas besoin qu'on en rajoute.

- Sirius! James!

- Oh non, la tarée est là... dit James, ennuyé.

Sirius se retourna et vit une grande brune aux formes généreuses.

- Salut, fit Sirius, distrait.

- Comment ça va ? Je vous ai cherché toute la journée! Je voulais avoir de vos nouvelles vu que je n'en n'ai eues aucune durant les vacances...

Les derniers mots avaient sonné comme un reproche aux oreilles de Sirius, ce qui lui déplût fortement. Après tout, elle n'était rien pour lui !

- J'avais été clair Laura. Aucune attache.

- Oui, je sais m'enfin, une petite lettre de temps en temps ne t'aurait pas fait de mal.

- Laura, commença Sirius, irrité. Tu n'es pas ma petite amie.

- Je le sais ça, fit-elle froidement, j'en ai un figure-toi!

- Tant mieux pour toi ! s'exclama Sirius, las.

Son orgueil avait pris un sacré coup mais elle ne fit rien paraître derrière un sourire innocent.

- Et toi, James?

- Moi?

Laura se rapprocha langoureusement du concerné.

- C'est ne blague? marmonna Sirius, incrédule.

Laura déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de James, à la commissure des lèvres.

James se retira, énervé.

- Tu ferais bien de partir. Laisse-nous.

Sirius sourit à son meilleur ami, reconnaissant. Même s'il se fichait pas mal se cette fille, cela l'aurait déplu de voir son ami fricoter avec une de ses ex.

En passant par là, Lily Evans avait vu la scène où une jeune fille s'était approchée de James et l'avait presque embrassé. Confuse elle avait tourné la tête,ignorant les pincements au coeur qui la submergèrent.

- Et bien tu ne perds pas ton temps ! fit-elle avec amertume.

- Non Lily, ce n'est pas...

Mais il s'arrêta net sur sa lancée ce qui étonna la rouquine. En fait, James eut l'idée d'écouter les conseils de Sirius.

- Ecoute Evans, tu n'es ni ma mère ni ma petite amie alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Lily et le reste des Maraudeurs restèrent cois un instant après quoi la jeune fille se retira sans rien ajouter.

- Mais...commença James. Pourquoi part-elle?

- Pourquoi? T'as vu comment tu lui as parlé?

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de ne plus lui montrer que je suis accro !

- Oui, je t'ai dit de l'ignorer pas d'être méchant. Là, je pense qu'elle ne t'adressera plus la parole, même pas pour t'insulter de tête à Scrout à Pétard.

- Je suis perdu ! Les femmes sont trop compliquées pour moi.

- Je compatis, dit Sirius en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de James.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Que plus tu vieillis et moins tu sais t'y faire avec elles...

- Voyez-vous ça?

- Regarde Evans par exemple !

- En même temps, Evans est une exception !

- Exception ou pas, ce qui est sûr en tout cas c'est que jamais tu l'auras et encore moins dans ton lit.

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux? L'avoir dans mon lit? Tu n'as décidément rien compris !

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, vieux. Avoue que ta vie sexuelle n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- Et toi alors, tu crois que tu peux avoir toutes les filles dans ton lit peut-être? demanda James, moqueur.

- Absolument.

- Ah ouais?

- Tout est dans la finesse et dans les mots !

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Et bien je ne te le permets pas !

- Serais-tu prêt à parier?

- Parier? répéta Sirius, surpris.

- Vu que tu es si irrésistible, je te propose de te choisir une fille que tu devras séduire et la rendre follement amoureuse de toi. Et pour finir, tu conclus l'affaire évidemment.

Sirius observa attentivement son ami mais ne décerna aucune once de blague. James était donc sérieux.

- Tu sais comment je suis.

- Donc tu acceptes, sourit James.

- Joueur comme je suis, ça ne t'étonne pas je suppose.

- Non, j'étais sûr que tu accepterais. Ah oui, c'est moi qui choisis la fille. Et si tu perds, tu déclares publiquement que Rogue est plus séduisant et sexy que toi !

- Si ça peut te faire espérer que j'échouerai, sans problème.

- Parole de Maraudeur?

- Parole de Maraudeur !

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes sérieux? dit Remus complètement scandalisé.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit James.

Sirius et James se défièrent du regard.

Remus roula des yeux, signe d'exaspération.

- Et si je réussis-ce qui arrivera- tu reconnaîtras publiquement que Rogue est plus sexy et séduisant que toi ! déclara Sirius, à son tour.

- Sans problème, Parole de Maraudeur, fit James en serrant la main de son ami.

- Et bien dans ce cas, prépare déjà ton discours ! dit Sirius sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu riras moins quand j'aurai choisi la fille, termina James.

- Ben voyons ! Alors qui est l'heureuse élue qui aura la chance de coucher avec Sirius Black?

- Mmmmhh, dit James, scrutant les filles du parc. Elodie Mckay.

- Non attends, pas elle! Elle pèse 150 kilos !

- Un pari est un pari!

- Non ! Allez quelqu'un d'autre ! En plus des rumeurs disent qu'elle est homosexuelle !

- N'importe quoi! s'exaspéra Remus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est féministe qu'elle est homosexuelle !

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, se défendit Sirius.

- Peu importe, coupa James. D'accord, je te choisis quelqu'un d'autre.

James scruta à nouveau la foule. Après quelques secondes de recherche, un grand sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres du Maraudeur.

- D'accord, alors ce sera La Loupe, finit-il par dire.

Sirius devint livide.

- Tu....tu rigoles là...

- Non! dit James avec un sourire triomphant.

- Bien sûr qu'il rigole n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus, il est hors de question que vous jouiez avec cette fille !

- Oui tout à fait d'accord avec Remus ! dit précipitamment Sirius. Elle souffre déjà assez comme ça ! N'est-ce pas Lunard?

- Et non désolé, un pari est un pari !

- Mais elle est tellement... elle ! s'exclama Sirius totalement désemparé.

- Tu me disais que tu pouvais avoir toutes les filles n'est-ce pas? Alors prouve-le ou alors prépare déjà ton discours pour Snivelus !

- Cornedrue, arrête ! Tu veux que je sois dégoûté du sexe jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou quoi?

- Ca m'est égal. Et puis, disons que c'est ma vengeance pour ce matin.

- Ecoute...on peut discuter....c'est vrai quoi...

- Hors de question !

- Mais je risque de mettre ma réputation en jeu !

- Ben ça fallait réfléchir AVANT !

- Punaise arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Et pourtant je l'ai fait alors tu as intérêt à déjà te creuser les méninges pour trouver un plan d'approche parce que ça ne va pas être facile avec elle ! rigola James.

- Ouais c'est ça rigole mais je me vengerai et je te jure que je n'aurai aucune pitié !

- C'est bon tu as fini avec tes menaces à deux Noises?

***

Je suis allongé sur mon lit, tout le monde dort... sauf moi. Pourquoi ai-je fait ce pari ? La Loupe ! Je dois draguer, embrasser et coucher avec LA LOUPE ! Ce n'est pas vrai dîtes-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un simple cauchemar . Je dois faire cette chose habituellement merveilleuse avec la fille la plus mal habillée, coiffée! La fille la plus paumée de tout Poudlard ! La fille qui ne se laisse approcher par personne et avec qui personne n'a envie de parler ! Quelle poisse !

Bon, je dois élaborer un plan pour demain... Un plan d'approche, je dois d'abord l'atteindre et la séduire en douceur. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui dire? Je suis sûre qu'en plus de son physique désavantageux, qu'elle n'a aucune conversation et aucune culture. Elle est inintéressante. Finalement j'aurais préféré Elodie Mckay. Au moins, elle a le sens de l'humour.

Vite que je gagne ce stupide pari et que James se fasse humilier !

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Un petite review peut-être?

Chapitre prochain la semaine prochaine !

Bisous,

Leyna.


	3. Premières approches

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici, comme promis le chapitre 3 :) J'espère qu'il vous plaîra. C'est un chapitre important car c'est là où les premiers dialogues vont avoir lieu . Alors dans ce chapitre les points de vues changent. J'aime faire ça car je trouve intéressant d'exploiter la psychologie des personnages en mettant le lecteur dans la peau de Conny ou de Sirius. Il y a aussi des points de vues externes. J'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture. Ensuite, Merci pour vos reviews , cela me touche énormément, sachez-le! Et désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux revieweurs anonymes :s_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premières approches:**

* * *

Doucement, j'ouvris les paupières. J'examinai le dortoir d'un regard furtif et tout le monde eut l'air de dormir. Sans faire de bruit, je me levai et mis ma montre qui indiquait sept heures.  
Rapidement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche chaude. A présent propre, je vis le reflet de mon visage à travers le miroir. Ecoeurée, je changeai promptement la direction de mon regard. Ma vie était tellement nulle. Moqueries et moqueries, voilà ce qu'elle était.  
Je ne sus exactement expliquer pourquoi les élèves se comportèrent de cette manière avec moi. Ma mère disait qu'ils étaient jaloux. Cette réflexion touchante mais stupide me faisait toujours rire. Pourquoi me jalouseraient-ils d'abord? Depuis ma première les élèves m'ignoraient. J'avais donc pris l'habitude à force, si bien qu'à présent, je supportai mal la foule. Oh bien sûr, des amis, j'en ai eus mais c'était des amitiés éphémères.  
Je me souvenais du premier jour où un élève, âgé de plus au moins seize ans, avait commencé à m'appeler La Loupe. Ensuite, tout le monde m'avait nommé ainsi ignorant même mon prénom ce qui était assez insultant.

Après m'être séchée et vêtue, je descendis vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Comme à son habitude, la Salle était resplendissante. Spacieuse mais intime à la fois, cette pièce me procurait toujours un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être. Ce que j'aimais surtout, c'était le matin. A cette heure-ci, la plupart des élèves dormaient toujours. Seuls quelques rares lève-tôt y siégeaient. Mais je savais que d'ici une demie heure la salle se remplirait, c'est pourquoi j'en profitai et ne perdis pas une minute de plus.  
Je m'assis à ma place habituelle lorsque soudain je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Bizarre...Qui pouvait-être cette personne? Elle ne m'avait sûrement pas vue...

***

La Loupe était une lève-tôt, je le savais. En vérité, je supposais.  
Dire que j'aurais pu dormir encore une petite heure! Je me levais tôt... pour elle !

La Loupe avait une réputation d'asociale c'est pourquoi je savais que je devais à tout prix m'approcher d'elle en douceur, histoire de ne pas la brusquer et ne pas éveiller les soupçons...  
Je descendis de mon dortoir en jurant de me venger contre James une fois que toute cette histoire de pari serait terminée. De toute façon ce soir l'affaire serait clôturée, c'était inéluctable.

J'entrai dans la Grande Salle et la vis. Elle était assise sur la dernière chaise tout au fond de la salle. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air de manière à remplir mes poumons de beaucoup courage et me dirigeai vers elle.

Avec désinvolture, je m'assis près d'elle. Naïvement ou plutôt par habitude, je m'attendis à ce qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi mais aucune réaction ne se manifesta. Elle était comme absorbée dans un univers "La Loupien". Pourtant n'importe qui de normal aurait eu la curiosité de regarder qui s'était assis à côté ! A croire que son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière que nous.

C'était comme si elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ma présence et je me rendis compte que cela me déplaisait, moi qu'on remarquait toujours.  
Je réfléchis un instant au comportement à adopter face à cet ovni. Je raclai ma gorge à plusieurs reprises, je fis du bruit avec ma chaise mais rien à faire... La Loupe ne me remarquait pas. Face à l'ironie de la situation, je me surpris à trouver ça tellement farfelu que j'en aurais presque ri.  
Finalement, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'apercevoir le moins du monde qu'elle avait pour une fois de la compagnie, je décidai de changer de stratégie.

- Excuse-moi, aurais-tu la gentillesse de me passer le sel s'il te plaît ?

Banal et débile mais j'assumai.  
Sans même quitter son assiette des yeux, elle me tendit le sel.  
Sous le choc, je la remerciai d'une voix plus hésitante. Là encore, il n'eut aucune réponse. Sa réaction me laissait coi. A quoi jouait-elle? Son attitude me révolta et fit monter une petite colère en moi. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Ne lui avait-on jamais enseigné les règles de politesse? Jamais personne ne m'avait ignoré comme cela !  
Parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, pourquoi James l'avait-il choisie?

Soudain elle se leva. A cet instant je savais d'avance qu'elle me jetterait un regard... ou qu'elle me dirait quelque chose... comme toutes les filles de ce collège !  
Mais là encore, elle partit sans le moindre regard à mon égard. Bon d'accord... restons zen, ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile que je l'avais prévu mais j'y arriverai, c'est sûr....

Je ne sus combien de temps j'étais resté là, sans manger, mais ce dont j'étais certain c'était qu'à présent ce pari avait pris une ampleur double. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de prouver à James que je pouvais faire craquer n'importe quelle fille, là il s'agissait de la séduire, elle. La Loupe devenait un défi personnel. Tôt ou tard je l'atteindrai et là, je savourerai ma victoire. Cette fille avait réussi en un temps record à blesser mon ego.

- Patmol ? Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout au bout ? demanda James.  
- Hein? Ah oh oui euh non rien laisse tomber.

James fronça les sourcils mais je sus qu'il n'allait pas tarder à comprendre. Et voilà qu'il sourit et qu'il prit un air moqueur. Il me connaissait tellement bien...

- Dis plutôt que tu t'es levé tôt pour pouvoir commencer le pari et que ça a foiré, dit James en s'asseyant.  
- N'importe quoi ! Franchement tu m'as déjà vu échouer avec une fille?  
- Non mais là ce n'est pas d'une fille dont il est question mais de La Loupe, répondit James tout en me fixant .  
- Arrête James, c'est une fille, tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Et je trouve que cette idée de pari est complètement débile, elle a assez souffert cette fille, lâchez-là, elle ne vous a rien fait, s'énerva Remus.  
- En plus elle est sympa, dit Peter.

La réaction fut immédiate. Nous regardâmes tous Peter d'un air interrogateur.

- Quoi, tu la connais? demandai-je, irrité.  
- Ben non pas vraiment on s'est juste déjà parlé.  
- Quoi !! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

Là s'en fut trop. Comment s'y était-il pris?

- Regarde ta tête, tu es trop drôle Patmol, alors maintenant tu avoues, tu t'es fait rejeté ?  
- Ouais c'est ça marre-toi. Je ne me suis pas fait rejeté c'est pire, elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole... elle ne m'a même pas regardé !  
- Elle a osé de pas admirer mon bel Apollon?! cria James imitant les greluches.  
- Par pitié Cornedrue ce n'est pas marrant, t'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ce pari.  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard....  
- Tu vas choisir quelqu'un d'autre? demandai-je précipitamment, complètement heureux.  
- ....pour renoncer, termina-t-il,sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- Je te déteste !  
- Moi je dis qu'il faut arrêter ! dit Remus avec agacement.  
- Mais Moony on ne fait rien de mal ! rassura mon pseudo meilleur ami.  
- Tu trouves ? Et si maintenant elle tombe amoureuse de Sirius comme la plupart des filles de Poudlard ?

- Oui c'est vrai ça, elle va tomber sous mon charme, quelle poisse, ce n'est pas facile d'être aimé de tout le monde comme ça vous savez.

Jouant le rôle jusqu'au bout, histoire de titiller encore plus Remus, je bombai le torse et lançai un sourire fier et comme je l'avais prédit, Moony soupira d'agacement. Souvent, James et moi nous amusâmes à exacerber notre côté narcissique pour l'énerver . C'était tellement amusant de le voir dans tout ses états !

- Bon tu peux abandonner, avouer ta défaite et commencer à réfléchir à ce que tu devras dire à Rogue, déclara James.  
- Mon cher depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que je n'abandonne JAMAIS. Quand je veux obtenir quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'avoir et je réussis tout le temps alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser mais il y a une demoiselle qui attend d'être draguée par Sirius Black.

***

Une fois Sirius parti, Remus en profita pour convaincre son ami d'abandonner l'idée du pari.

- Ecoute James, parmi tout ce qu'on a bien pu faire, c'est une des pires choses, laissez tomber, vous allez vraiment faire souffrir cette fille.  
- Mais non je te dis, reste zen.  
- D'accord puisque c'est comme ça, je vais prévenir Lewis et la mettre au courant de votre farce !

Remus, résolu, s'apprêta à se lever mais James le retint par le bras.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes... Tu oserais nous trahir?  
- Ce n'est pas de la trahison, je vous empêche juste de commettre une énorme erreur.  
- Ecoute Remus, je suis désolé pour ce pari d'accord mais elle ne souffrira pas et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que Sirius va échouer. Et même s'il réussit -ce dont je doute- pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle souffre? Elle tournera la page et c'est bon. Elle va peut-être même être heureuse que sa première fois ait été avec un des Maraudeurs !

Remus le regarda longuement, écoeuré par les propos de son camarade.

- C'est affreux ce que tu dis. Excuse-moi de paraître rabat-joie mais c'est juste que j'aime bien cette fille, elle n'est pas comme les autres, superficielles. Elle se fiche de ce que tout le monde pense d'elle et c'est pour ça que je l'admire, peu de gens osent faire comme elle... moi, par exemple.  
- Je sais Moony mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? On a fait le serment des Maraudeurs et tu sais ce que cela signifie.  
- Que si on le trahit, le lien qui unit les Maraudeurs se brisera... compléta Remus dans un souffle.

James le regarda, attristé. C'est à ce moment que le loup-garou comprit que son ami n'avait pas pensé un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit sur Conny Lewis et cela le rassura car durant une minute, James l'avait choqué dans ses propos.

- Je sais bien que cela peut mal se finir et oui, peut-être qu'elle souffrira mais y'a aussi beaucoup de chances qu'elle soit heureuse. On ne sait pas comment cette histoire va se terminer , j'espère quand même que La Loupe n'est pas du genre à s'attacher vite aux gens... Et on a de la chance car elle n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personnes, donc j'ai plus ou moins la conscience tranquille.  
- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ce pacte débile.  
- La Loupe est...  
- Conny Lewis, rectifia Remus, agacé.  
- Oui, 'scuse moi... Lewis est une fille pratiquement inaccessible. Et même si elle accepte de parler à Sirius, elle gardera toujours ses distances.  
- Comment le sais-tu?

James haussa les épaules.

- Tout le monde le sait, fit-il en mordant un gros bout dans sa tartine.  
- Oui, et en plus c'est quelqu'un de très méfiant, ajouta Peter. Lorsqu'on a eu un exposé à faire ensemble, elle était persuadée que j'avais ensorcelé sa plume pour lui jouer un mauvais tour et me moquer d'elle. Comme si je savais faire ce genre de sorts !  
- Tu vois ! Complètement cinglée la fille! fit James à Remus, conquérant. Et d'un bruit peu élégant, il avala sa tartine presque sans l'avoir mâchée.

***

Après avoir pris la Carte des Maraudeurs et ainsi localisé le lieu où Lewis se trouvait, Sirius se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour faire un peu connaissance avec l'heureuse élue.

Après l'avoir aperçue, il se dirigea vers elle. Elle était tout au fond de la bibliothèque, livre à la main, mine concentrée par sa lecture.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Aucune réponse et encore moins de regards.

Là c'en était trop. C'était presque à croire qu'elle était sourde et aveugle. Sirius était réellement énervé et cela se vit car sa mâchoire inférieure se crispa.

- Ça te tuerait d'être un semblant polie et de répondre quand quelqu'un à la gentillesse de t'adresser la parole ?

La Loupe leva la tête de son livre. Sirius s'aperçut à quel point ses lunettes étaient immondes et essaya de retenir un rire. Elles grossissaient ses yeux de quatre fois, au moins, c'était vraiment hallucinant.

- C'est vrai qu'avec moi tout le monde est poli, n'est-ce pas?

Elle avait levé les yeux mais son regard était froid, même glacial. Face à tout ce mépris, l'animagus fut légèrement déboussolé.

- D'accord, j'ai saisi.

Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Que lui avait-t-il fait? Sirius s'était pourtant très bien conduit avec elle. N'importe qu'elle autre fille lui aurait déjà raconté tout sa vie! Il n'en revenait pas. Et si James avait raison? Serait-ce possible qu'il puisse laisser une fille insensible ?  
Il retourna les talons mais quelque chose s'était mis entre lui et la sortie. C'était elle.

- Que voulais-tu me demander?

Soulagé, Sirius reprit confiance en lui. Peut-être que tout ceci n'est qu'une stratégie de La Loupe pour l'embrouiller? Oui, c'était sûrement cela. A cette pensée, il sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas si inaccessible que cela.

- Voilà, je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais m'aider en potion.  
- Moi ? Tu n'as donc trouvé personne d'autre ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourcil droit levé.  
- En fait si, évidemment, mais j'ai pensé à toi parce que tu es une des seules à ne pas courir après moi, tu pourras donc me donner parfaitement cours sans glousser à chaque seconde.

Elle le fixa longuement de manière extrêmement suspicieuse avant de capituler.

- Très bien. Mais je veux que personne ne soit au courant, je n'ai aucune envie d'être le centre de sujet de conversation de tout Poudlard.  
- D'accord ! Merci vraiment ! Tu me sauves la vie !  
- N'exagérons rien, ce n'est qu'un cours de rattrapage. Et c'est exceptionnel.  
- Alors on dit ce soir à huit heures dans la salle à côté des cachots? Elle est toujours vide.  
- D'accord.

Son ton était indifférent mais cette fois-ci, Sirius, toujours persuadé qu'elle l'aimait en cachette, se dit qu'elle ne faisait que refouler ses sentiments envers lui et que bientôt, elle succomberait.

- Au fait, fit-elle avant de partir, c'est quoi ton nom?

Cette question eut l'effet d'une baffe. Comment cela? Etait-ce une blague? A tout moment, Sirius s'attendait à entendre un "Je plaisante!" mais la jeune fille paraissait surtout irritée que sa réponse ne vienne pas.

- Sirius Black.

Sa voix s'était presque évanouie. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Moi c'est Conny Lewis.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose d'autre pour engager bêtement la conversation et briser la glace car elle était déjà partie. Déçu, vexé , désarçonné et embrouillé, il se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée, la Métamorphose, d'un pas lent.

- Attends, j'y crois pas. Il est exactement dix heures et une minute et McGonagall n'est toujours pas arrivée ! Tu te rends compte, elle est en retard d'une minute à marquer absolument dans les annales ! s'écria James à Remus.  
- Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder, répondit ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ouais c'est clair... Ah justement là voilà... Ça aurait été trop beau qu'elle se soit fait bouffer par le Calamar géant, répondit Sirius avec une pointe de regret.

- Sirius ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose voyons ! s'indigna Remus.  
- M'en fiche. Ah au fait, je serai à côté de Lewis en cours d'accord?  
- Euh...t'es sûr? demanda Peter.  
- Et certain !

Le jeune homme avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre et de retenter une discussion avec La Loupe.

- D'accord et moi j'irai avec Evans.

Les trois Maraudeurs regardèrent en même temps James avec un regard qui semblait clairement dire qu'il était fou. James en voyant ça ajouta:

- C'est bon je vous dis, ne vous en faîtes pas, je lui ai déjà demandé.  
- Et elle a accepté ? Quelle potion tu lui as fait avaler ? demanda Sirius.  
- Très drôle.  
- Je sais.

Il eut un silence mais Remus, surpris, l'interrompit.  
- Non mais sérieusement tu lui as fait avaler quoi ?  
- Mais enfin, je lui ai juste demandé ! s'écria James, scandalisé que ses camarades ne le croient pas.

Voyant le regard insistant de ses amis, il décida de se compléter.

- Bon c'est vrai, je l'ai saoulé avec ça toute la journée et finalement elle en a eu tellement marre que je la colle partout avec la même phrase à la bouche qu'elle a accepté.

Les trois regards autrefois interrogateurs et insistants des Maraudeurs se transformèrent en regards moqueurs.

- Ah ben voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par cette phrase, on t'aurais cru direct ! plaisanta Sirius qui se prit un regard noir de son meilleur ami.  
- Ah, McGonagall entre en classe... Zut, fit sombrement Peter.  
- Ah enfin ! s'écria joyeusement Sirius. Ben quoi pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Je serai à côté de Lewis et j'ai hâte d'en finir avec ce pari débile.  
- Il croit vraiment réussir le pauvre, chuchota James aux deux autres Maraudeurs.

- C'est ça moque-toi, tu feras moins le fier demain.  
- Demain? Tu as déjà trouvé un plan ? demanda Remus, inquiet.  
- Je ne dirai rien, ça vous apprendra à vous moquer.  
- Monsieur Black, au lieu de dire des âneries, veuillez tout de suite entrer en classe !  
- Oui professeur.

Sirius entra en regardant son enseignante avec un faux air de chien battu ce qui fit rire presque toute classe hormis les Serpentards et le professeur qui roulèrent des yeux.

***

J'entrai en classe et m'assis lorsque je vis à mon grand désespoir Sirius Black venir à côté de moi? Mais à quoi joue-t-il? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à moi tout à coup ?

Tout le monde s'aperçut de ce subit changement de place et nous regarda. Zut ! Et moi qui voulais me faire discrète pour ce début d'année...

Le cours débuta et le professeur commença son cours en nous annonçant un devoir. Nous devions rédiger un devoir de groupe de trois parchemins sur les animagi.

Travail de groupe sauf pour moi, je demanderai au professeur d'être toute seule, comme d' habitude.

- Voudrais-tu que l'on fasse ensemble ce devoir?

Ai-je bien entendu ? Je me tournai et jetai un coup d'oeil circulaire pour vérifier que ce fut bel et bien à moi à qui il adressa la parole.

Il me sourit et me dit:

- Oui c'est bien à toi à qui je parle. Ça te surprend tant que ça ?

Sans blague, bien sûr que ça me surprenait. D'après ce que je venais de voir, toutes les filles voulaient être avec lui pour ce travail. Je l'avais compris car dès que McGonagall avait annoncé le devoir, beaucoup de filles avaient regarder Black avec envie. Décidément, je préférais mon ancienne classe...

- Ca m'est égal.

Il me sourit avec un air victorieux. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-t-il gagné? Il fallait que je me méfie...

***

Il était à présent neuf heures moins vingt ce qui voulait dire que dans vingt minutes, je devais donner un cours particulier à Black. C'était assez bizarre à admettre mais j'étais stressée. Personne ne me parlait plus depuis tellement longtemps sauf pour se moquer. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il s'était adressé à moi pour les cours particuliers. Il faisait sûrement partie de la catégorie des garçons populaires et bête. J'espérai juste qu'il ne dirait pas trop de débilité. Je détestais les gens qui parlait pour ne rien dire.

Lorsque je réalisai qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes, je décidai de me diriger vers les cachots. Je me retrouvai en face de la salle à côté . J'ouvris la porte et là ce fut un moment de confusion total. Je m'étais sûrement trompée de classe ce n'était pas possible... Mais non, je le vis...habillé d'une robe de sorcière blanche et noire très classe. Le genre de robe que l'on mettait à un restaurant chic ....Pourquoi cet accoutrement ? Et pourquoi toute la salle était-elle baignée et éclairée de bougies ?  
Je le vis sourire et s'avancer dangereusement vers moi....

* * *

Voilà! Rdv dans +- une semaine :) Un review peut-être? *sourire angélique*


	4. Doutes

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 4 et là.... les doutes commencent :D Il est plus court que les précédents, désolée m'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais sans suite pdt très très lgt ^^ _

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent vrmt, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaîra ! La suite, mercredi ou jeudi prochain ! _

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Doutes**

**

* * *

  
**

- Salut, dit Black avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

- S...salut.

Conny était réellement mal à l'aise face à l'ambiance de cette pièce. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Tu es pile à l'heure. C'est bien, j'aime les personnes ponctuelles, encore une de tes nombreuses qualités à ajouter.

Sa voix était mielleuse. Sirius continuait à avancer vers Conny.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire? répliqua-t-elle de manière franche et abrupte.

Qu'arrivait-il donc à Black? Avait-il perdu la tête? Plus il s'avançait et plus Conny reculait mais malheureusement pour elle, la porte par laquelle elle venait d'entrer la stoppa, la coïnçant ainsi face au ténébreux.

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre que jamais je n'ai eu face à moi une personne aussi douce et gentille telle que toi.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi?

Une lueur de colère jamais perçue dans les yeux s'illumina sur le visage de la jeune fille mais cela ne le fit pas reculer, au contraire.

Sirius était à présent tellement près d'elle que leurs corps se touchaient. Face à ce contact peu régulier, Conny se surprit à frissonner, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de Sirius.

- Je suis venue te donner un cours de rattrapage pas de pelotage, dit-elle, cassante. Et d'un geste brusque, Conny se dégagea de lui. Sirius ressemblait à un poisson tellement sa bouche était ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Et au cas où il y aurait un doute entre nous, tu ne me fais aucun effet, c'est compris?

Conny était très déboussolée par l'attitude de Sirius mais également par son attitude à elle. En effet, il était assez rare qu'elle parle de la sorte avec une personne, elle qui se laissait toujours faire. Mais là, ce fut différent car Black avait dépasser les bornes. A quoi rimait donc tout ce manège?

- Comment ça? lui demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

- Tu as très bien compris, tu ne m'attires pas le moins du monde. Je suis venue ici pour te donner un cours de rattrapage et c'est tout! Alors si c'est c'est encore un moyen de me ridiculiser, je...

- Pourquoi parles-tu de ridiculiser? Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Laisse-toi faire, arrête de te méfier de tout le monde, ouvre-toi aux autres et tu verras qu'ils viendront te parler comme moi avec toi.

- Vois-tu c'est justement ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, à aucun moment je ne t'ai laissé le moindre sous-entendu comme quoi je serais ravie que tu viennes me parler alors pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi? Pourquoi me demandes-tu des cours de rattrapage alors que tous les deux savons parfaitement que tu n'en as nullement besoin? Et surtout pourquoi ai-je l'impression en venant ici, que tout cela n'était qu'un piège !!

Le regard de Black exprimait clairement la confusion. Mais il récupéra très vite son air suffisant.

- A quelle question dois-je d'abord répondre ?fit-il avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ? répondit-elle, énervée.

- Ecoute, il n'y a aucun mauvais coup en vue, je me suis habillé comme ça parce ma robe de sorcier m'agaçait et que je voulais être à l'aise dans des vêtements... plus élégants, ensuite j'ai rempli la salle de bougies parce qu'elles sont beaucoup plus discrètes que les lumières de la classe et par conséquent, si un professeur venait à passer dans les couloirs, il ne s'apercevra pas que la classe est occupée. Pour la table c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas vu manger grand chose pendant l'heure du dîner, je pensais donc que tu pouvais avoir faim. Dernièrement, si je me suis adressé à toi c'est parce que tu es pratiquement infaillible dans cette matière et que la note E ne me suffisait pas. Mais apparemment tout ce que je fais te semble louche, alors vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Ah oui, et ne confonds pas les gens qui te veulent du mal avec ceux qui veulent ton bien.

Il s'avança vers la porte, mine vexée.

En cet instant, le rouge était monté aux joues de Conny qui se sentait clairement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde qu'un garçon comme lui, qui avait toutes les plus belles filles à sa disposition, la draguait, elle?

En plus de cela, elle dut bien admettre qu'il avait été très gentil avec elle et ce, dès le départ. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre toutes ses pensées et cela la déplaisait très fort. Conny était parano, elle le savait mais on lui avait fait tellement de mal auparavant qu'elle essaya de se réconforter à l'idée que sa réaction fut normal. Sa tête lui disait de le laisser partir mais son coeur disait le contraire.

- Non, attends !

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, légèrement surpris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je...je suis vraiment désolée....j'ai été stupide de penser que tu voulais me faire du mal… mais il y a tellement de gens qui m'en ont fait, tu as raison, je ne reconnais même pas ceux qui me veulent du bien.

Elle baissa la tête car elle se sentait honteuse.

Cette réaction plut à Sirius. Ainsi, il s'avança à nouveau vers elle mais cette fois-ci, il laissa tomber son masque de sûreté car il avait enfin compris que ce fut ce qui troublait la jeune fille. Elle qui doutait en permanence, il était clairement évident qu'elle se sentait en danger face à un individu qui se montrait être son opposé.

Doucement, il releva son menton.

- C'est rien, je te comprends...Et si on commençait?

Conny le regarda et lui sourit.

Il était tellement rare qu'elle sourie que Sirius se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il vit Conny Lewis sous cet aspect. Il admit qu'elle dégageait une aura très calme et bienveillante. Elle était tellement différente de lui, c'était fou...

- Bien alors commençons par voir les notes que tu prends en cours.

- Euh...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le Maraudeur ne répondit pas, un peu embarrassé par la question. Conny fit très vite le lien, scandalisée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne prends pas note !

- Non jamais...

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour avoir un E alors ?

- Que veux-tu, je suis la définition même de l'intelligence !

Conny le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, étonnée par tant de vantardise.

- Tu es peut-être la définition même de l'intelligence mais pas de la modestie en tout cas.

Alors que Conny remit son nez dans ses cours, elle sursauta brusquement. Elle vit que c'était de la bouche de Black qu' émanait ce rire tellement étrange. Il ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'à un rire à vrai dire.

En sept ans, ce fut la première fois qu'elle fit rire quelqu'un... d'habitude on ne riait pas on se moquait. C'était deux choses totalement différentes. Peut-être devrait-elle lui faire un peu plus confiance? Après tout, il avait l'air assez sincère.

Ainsi, durant deux heures, elle lui expliqua les différences entre certaines potions et d'autres et lui donna même quelques petites astuces pour ne pas rater une potion aussi complexe soit-elle.

- Merci pour ce cours très instructif.

- De rien, mais évite à ce que tout Poudlard soit au courant, je ne veux pas devenir un phénomène de foire.

- D'accord, aucun problème...Conny. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom n'est-ce pas?

Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

- Pour l'instant je préfère Lewis, d'autant que tu es mon élève, plaisanta-t-elle.

- D'accord. Ce sera pour quand le prochain cours?

- Il n'y aura pas d'autre cours Black.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, mine déçue.

- Tu es largement à niveau, tu n'as pas besoin de cours et j'ai autre chose à faire de mes soirées...sans vouloir te vexer...

- Non ça va tu ne me vexes pas, c'est juste inhabituel, n'importe quelle fille donnerait tout pour me donner des cours particuliers, c'est...bizarre.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Et tu fais quoi de tes soirées?

- Pardon? répondit-elle, surprise par tant d'audace.

- Tu as dit que tu étais occupée les soirs. Occupée à quoi?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si à te regardait, pas vrai? fit-elle timidement.

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis trop curieux parfois, sourit-il.

Il eut silence que Sirius rompit.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

- Ah, j'ai rougi?

Conny était réellement embarrassée. Elle détestait lorsque son corps manifestait ses sentiments, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de gêne.

- Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais les yeux bleus.

Avec sa main droite, il lui enleva les lunettes.

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, tu devrais leurs jeter un sort pour ne plus avoir à porter ces horreurs et mettre tes yeux en valeur.

D'un seul coup, son corps se crispa et la jeune fille sentit la colère monter dangereusement.

- C'était donc ça ?

- Quoi ça? demanda-t-il, perdu face à son ton brusque.

- Rends-moi ça !! lui cria-t-elle en lui arrachant les lunettes de ses mains. Rageusement, elle les posa sur son nez.

- « Tu as des yeux magnifiques » ? Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu Black ! Et j'en ai marre ! Je pensais que tu étais différent de ces personnes mesquines qui essaient toujours de me faire du mal mais en fait tu es bien pire qu'elles !! Tu cachais bien ton jeu sous tes airs de celui qui voulait me connaître!

- Conny mais de quoi parles-tu ?!

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, crétin !!

- Mais explique-moi au moins... Que t'ai-je fait ?

- Tu ne connais mon prénom que depuis aujourd'hui que déjà, tu essaies de me changer ! Tu sais très bien que c'est une honte de côtoyer " La Loupe ", du coup, tu essaies de me persuader de changer d'apparence !! Tu n'es qu'une créature immonde ! Si tu ne m'acceptes pas telle que je suis avec ces horreurs sur le nez comme tu me l'as si gentiment dit, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! Moi au moins, je ne suis pas comme toi, obsédée par mon apparence et par ce que les autres pensent de moi! Je suis moi et j'assume!

Elle tourna les talons en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte et commença à courir. Seulement Sirius la rattrapa vite et la retint par le bras, ce qui obligea Conny à lui faire face.

- Je me suis mal exprimé je te jure ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, tout ce que je t'ai dit, je l'ai vraiment pensé !!

Son regard perdu et désemparé avait l'air vrai mais le mal était déjà fait.

Ne voulant plus rien entendre, elle retira son bras de son emprise.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole Black, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'avoir accepté de te donner des cours et de t'avoir parlé !

Après lui avoir dit ça, elle reprit sa course vers son dortoir, les yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Les gens ne se rendait pas compte à quel point les mots pouvaient blesser. De plus, Conny venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui avait adressée la parole pendant plus de cinq minutes.

Mais, fini. A présent, elle décida de ne plus laisser entrer personne dans son monde. Comme cela, personne ne lui fera du mal. Elle serait donc froide et impassible avec tout le monde. Et surtout avec Black.

***

J'entrai dans mon dortoir complètement désemparé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les dernières phrases de Lewis m'affecteraient à ce point... J'étais sincère lorsque je lui disais que ses yeux étaient magnifiques... En fait, elle avait raison, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu mais pas comme elle le pensait, ce que je devais faire était encore pire.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ressentis pour la première fois des remords pour le pari et je compris l'attitude protecteur qu'adoptait Remus envers elle.

Elle avait l'air tellement fragile et vulnérable. Et puis ses traits fins qui faisaient dégager la douceur de son visage m'apaisaient. Elle était réellement attachante mais trop méfiante.

De toute façon, elle avait raison de se méfier, après tout si je me suis approché d'elle, ce n'était que pour un pari.

- Patmol ?

Je lèvai la tête et aperçu mes trois amis me fixer avec inquiétude.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda James.

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr ? fit à son tour Remus.

- Oui je vous dis.

- Entendu...

- Ça été avec Lewis?

Remus avait demandé cela sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais je savais que cela ne l'indifférait pas .

J'eus un moment de réflexion. J'étais coïncé car dans tous les cas j'étais perdant. Si j'échouais, je devais faire honneur à Snivelus et ça, c'était hors de question -je préfèrerai alors mourir dans d'affreuses tortures- ou alors je devais encore essayer de me rapprocher de La Loupe, ce qui me paraissait déjà beaucoup plus abordable.

Sauf qu'elle me détestait maintenant! Au moins, avant elle ne savait même pas que j'existais mais là... c'était plutôt mal barré.

Malgré tout, mon orgueil l'emporta ce qui m'influença à mentir.

- A merveille, tout marche comme prévu! Je lui fais de l'effet.

- Quoi ? Mais non c'est impossible ! reprit James.

- Et oui, tu croyais quoi, que j'allais perdre? Apparemment ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire ridiculiser en public ! lui dit-il, sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- T'emballe pas si vite ! Tu n'as pas encore couché avec elle alors tu n'as pas encore gagné !

- Ça ne saurait tarder.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation est ennuyeuse mais j'ai sommeil là ! intervint Peter.

- C'est bon Queudver on a fini, rigola James, amusé par la remarque de son ami.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

- Bonne nuit.

Je m'allongeai et me plongeai dans les méandres de mes pensées.

Comment ai-je pu dire un instant qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Après tout c'était de Conny dont il était question ! Euh non, de La Loupe ! Oui, et je devais continuer mon pari ! De tout de façon je n'avais pas le choix, ayant fait le serment des Maraudeurs et cette fille n'était rien pour moi.

Comment ai-je pu penser qu'elle puisse être gentille et attachante? Décidément, rien ne tournait rond chez moi.

Pas une seconde j'ai pensé qu'elle pouvait être jolie et différentes des autres...Non pas une seconde...C'était juste une pensée bête...oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, loin de là... :s donc je m'attends d'office à moins d'enthousiasme de votre part ...  
_


	5. Nouveau départ

_Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 5 et il est **inédit**_ !! _Donc, bonne nouvelle pour les anciens ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews! Je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça ^^ Je suis très touchée que ma fic vous plaise en espérant que ce chapitre ne vous déplaira pas ! _

_Merci également aux revieweurs anonymes (je vais vous répondre ici):_

**nini** (merci pour ta fidélité !), **Elysabeth** (je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !), **Arkane** (une revenante !!! Oui TWWO est désormais fermé.. c'est ça qui m'a donné le courage de repartir à zéro! Je suis très honorée de te revoir ! J'espère que ce chap te plaira ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Nouveau départ **

**

* * *

  
**

Les températures pré-hivernaux commençaient déjà à se faire ressentir en ce mois de septembre. Conny adorait l'hivers si bien que chaque année, elle espérait un retour prématuré de la neige.

Elle se souvint de son père et eut alors une bouffée de nostalgie qui lui noua la gorge inopinément. Elle se souvint de son regard bienveillant et de ses yeux bleus dont elle avait hérités. Ses yeux qui étaient légèrement ridés en leur coin.

Conny était assise à la Salle Commune, lieu de discussions, de ragots et de rapprochements entre les élèves. D'un regard curieux, elle embrassa la foule des yeux et se rendit compte à quel point le comportement humain était mystérieux. Il aurait été tellement plus simple que l'être humain soit une machine prévisible car dans ce cas, Conny aurait su, dès le départ, ce que Black cachait. Malheureusement pour elle, l'esprit du Maraudeur était insondable. Cependant, il dégageait une allégresse et une désinvolture trop naturelles pour être vraies. Elle ne sut dire pourquoi mais elle était presque sûre qu'il ne pensait jamais ce qu'il disait comme si sa vie n'était qu'une mise en scène dans laquelle il interprétait un rôle permanent et éternel.

Pieds sous son corps, elle prit son fusain et son bloc de feuilles grainées et se mit à dessiner la scène qui s'offrait à elle: une quinzaine d'élèves, réunis autour du feu de la Salle Commune, occupés à rire aux éclats. C'était une image très touchante qui lui plut énormément. C'était pour assister à ces moments de chaleur qu'elle aimait les vendredis soirs.

Elle entendit le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ébranler ce qui l'incita à tourner la tête. Elle vit avec ennui les deux jeunes filles qui entrèrent. Jessica Sipson et Yagaëlle Jalger, deux filles de son dortoir. Jessica était réellement la personne la plus stéréotypée qu'elle connaissait. Grande, fine à poitrine généreuse avec de longs cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés, elle était la plus belle fille que Conny avait vu. Ses yeux d'un vert foncé avait la capacité de vous émouvoir en une fraction de seconde.

Jessica était gentille. Surtout lorsqu'elle se taisait.

Yagaëlle, quant à elle, était la meilleure amie de Jessica. Elle vivait dans l'ombre de son amie qui la traîtait comme son petit toutou dressé avec soin. Elle était plus petite d'une tête, ses cheveux, coupés au carré, étaient d'un blond sans éclat et elle avait des yeux noirs. De jolies pommettes se dessinaient lorsqu'elle souriait mais cela était tellement rare que peu de gens avaient remarqué ce détail.

Parmi les deux, Conny préférait Jessica pour sa naïveté, sa sincérité et son imprévisibilité contrairement à Yagaëlle qui jalousait secrètement sa meilleure amie. Ce qui gênait Conny c'était surtout sa mesquinerie et sa méchanceté cachée. Elle était, en effet, sûre que Jalger pouvait à tout moment devenir une personne sans pitié.

C'est au moment où Jessica, sentant un regard persistant peser lourdement sur elle, croisa les yeux de Conny que cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait depuis un petit temps. Gênée, elle détourna la tête et se remit à dessiner.

***

- Sirius, grouille ! lança James dans un souffle.

James était camouflé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, celle qui avait tant de fois tromper Rusard lors de leurs escapades nocturnes.

Cette fois James et Sirius étaient partis seuls car Sirius voulait entrer par effraction dans le bureau de Rusard pour fouiller dans les dossiers des élèves et plus particulièrement celui de Conny. Or, pour ce genre d'expédition, moins on était, mieux c'était. Ainsi, James faisait le guet devant la porte du bureau bénéficiant de l'état d'invisibilité et de la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Sirius avait enfin trouvé l'armoire réunissant les dossiers de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il chercha la catégorie des Gyffondor puis des septièmes années. Lorsqu'il trouva, une boule d'excitation le prit. Il allait enfin en savoir un peu plus au sujet Conny Lewis. Bien vite, il se trouva dans la lettre "L" cependant il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de trouver le dossier de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il eut ce qu'il cherchait entre les mains, un énorme bruit de fond se fit entendre dans le couloir.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, ferma l'armoire et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers James qui le prit sous sa cape.

Ils avaient tellement grandi ces dernières années qu'ils devaient plier les genoux pour ne pas être perçus. Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers un portrait de chevalier du Moyen-Age et dirent le mot de passe avant d'entrer, soulagés. Ils étaient à présent dans un couloir étroit, sombre et dont les murs étaient des pierres anciennes. C'était un des nombreux passages secrets que les Maraudeurs connaissaient.

En même temps, il eut une grande étincelle au bout de leur baguette. Sort très utile lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le noir.

- C'était quoi? Tu étais censé surveiller, je te signale!

- C'est ce que je faisais figure-toi, pendant que toi, de ton côté, tu prenais tes aises!

- Moi, je prenais mes aises? Tu sais combien de dossiers j'ai dû fouiller?

- Tu as su lire quelque chose au moins?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Sirius, tu te fiches de moi là j'espère !

- J'ai pris le dossier pour le lire à mon aise dans la chambre.

Il sortit de sa poche un mini dossier, rapetissé par ses soins.

- Tu es cinglé, sourit James.

Sirius répondit par un clin d'œil espiègle.

- Il faudra y retourner demain pour remettre le dossier avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

- Ouais.

James ouvrit la carte des Maraudeurs et se laissa guider par elle.

- Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas voir sur la carte qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius.

- Il n'y avait rien sur la carte, c'est ça qui est étrange. Tu crois qu'on a pu faire une erreur de fabrication?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Cornedrue ! Cette carte, c'est la meilleure chose que nous avons fait.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Le bruit venait de loin mais, après, j'ai vérifié sur la carte et personne n'y figurait dans les alentours.

- C'est vraiment bizarre...

James tourna à gauche et se mit devant une statuette. Doucement, il la retourna et une porte en marbre, jusque là invisible, apparut. Sirius l'ouvrit et ils atterrirent directement dans leur dortoir.

- C'est mon passage secret préféré, fit Sirius en retrouvant Remus et Peter.

- Oui, répondit James, l'imitant, mais c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas ouvrir la porte de notre chambre, ça nous aurait facilité la tâche dans nos escapades mais j'avoue que c'est assez pratique pour le retour.

Peter sortit de son lit, à moitié réveillé.

- Alors, bailla-t-il, vous avez trouvé le dossier?

- Oui, je l'ai ! sourit Sirius, en montrant le document.

- Super, bon moi je vais me recoucher alors.

- Bonne nuit Queudver, firent les deux autres, en choeur.

Remus sortit de la salle de bain, essui autour de la taille. Son corps était plus maigre que celui de James et Sirius, endurcis par le Quidditch. Seulement, sa nature bestiale lui avait donné quelques atouts aussi même si quelques cicatrices fines couvraient son torse. Les cheveux de Remus avaient poussé depuis juin dernier et Sirius savait avec tristesse que durant les vacances, Remus avaient dû faire face seul à sa malédiction. Il en avait souffert, cela se voyait car il paraissait beaucoup plus faible que d'habitude et plus négligé, aussi.

- Moony, appela Sirius.

- Oui?

- Demain je t'apprendrai un sort qui te coupera les cheveux.

- Ah, fit-il, gêné. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup poussé.

- Je sais. C'est un sort vraiment efficace, il suffit que tu penses à la coupe que tu voudrais avoir que tu l'as en une fraction de seconde.

- Intéressent, en effet, fit Remus, penseur.

Remus prit sa baguette et se changea.

- Oui, la baguette, c'est tellement utile. Regarde ça, une seconde avant j'étais en essui et là je suis en pyjama.

- Je plains tellement les Moldus, intervint James.

- Au fait, j'ai entendu que tu avais pris le dossier avec toi?

- Tu as l'oreille très fine, mon loup, sourit Sirius. Oui, je l'ai. Je le lirai demain.

- Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de son dossier?

- Je veux mieux la connaître.

- C'est en parlant qu'on apprend à connaître quelqu'un et non avec des dossiers.

- Je suis au courant, merci, répondit Sirius, pincé.

- C'est juste qu'il a du mal à établir un contact avec La Loupe, fit James de son lit.

- Si un jour elle apprenait ça, elle ne serait pas contente.

- Je ne vois pas comment elle le saurait et en plus ce n'est pas comme s'il se trouvait des informations personnelles dans ce machin.

- Détrompe-toi Patmol, dit Remus, sérieux.

Remus souhaita bonne nuit à ses camarades et éteignit la lumière.

Sirius mit des bras derrière sa nuque et pensa aux dernières paroles de Remus. A présent, il se demandait ce que son dossier contenait. Ses problèmes familiaux y seraient-ils inscrits? Il espérait bien que non car cela était personnel.

A présent, tout le monde dormait dans la chambre, sauf lui. Cette histoire de dossier l'en empêchait. Ainsi, il se leva et se dirigea vers la Salle Commune.

Le feu crépitait avec douceur et les flammes dansaient avec souplesse. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du feu et commença à penser à la maudite famille à laquelle il appartenait. Il revit le regard de Regulus avant qu'il ne s'enfuie de la maison.

- Où tu vas?

Sirius tourna la tête. Son balais était sous lui et la fenêtre était ouverte, laissant ainsi apparaître un ciel bleu nuit. Les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats.

- Je me casse.

Regulus se raidit. Il avait toujours été froid et distant, comme sa famille mais Sirius avait perçu, pour la première fois, un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. Cet instant, pourtant si court, le déboussola.

- Ah oui? Et si je prévenais mère, que se passerait-il?

Son air suffisant et hautain avait repris le dessus. En voyant cela, Sirius serra les dents. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il s'enfuyait, il en avait assez de toute cette haine.

- J'espérais que tu le ferais et n'oublie pas de lui dire combien je la hais.

Sirius tapa du pied droit et le balais le transporta instantanément dans les airs.

Sirius revint à lui et soupira. Sa vie était beaucoup mieux depuis sa fuite.

Soudain, il sentit une présence et il tourna la tête. Il avait entendu une respiration lente et constante.

Il chercha des yeux et vit alors qu'une personne s'était endormie dans un des fauteuils. Avec l'obscurité, il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

Doucement, il s'approcha. C'était une fille car il vit de longs cheveux châtains seulement il ne voyait pas son visage car il était tourné vers le dossier du fauteuil. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle même, comme si elle avait froid. Pas étonnant, elle n'avait pas de couverture et la température externe était froide. Il ne sut quoi faire. Fallait-il la réveiller? Elle avait l'air d'avoir froid...

Il s'approcha d'elle pour voir son visage.

Elle avait le visage pâle et des traits fins. Des mèches lui venaient à ses yeux. Sirius la reconnut très vite. C'était Conny Lewis sans ses lunettes.

Là, il fut encore plus hésitant. S'il la réveillait, elle lui en voudrait probablement et tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis auraient servis à rien mais s'il la laissait ainsi, elle risquerait d'attraper froid et de tomber malade, le fauteuil dans lequel elle était allongée étant assez loin de la cheminée.

***

Conny se sentait réellement bien là où elle était. Elle sentait son coussin beaucoup plus moelleux que d'habitude et sa couverture étonnamment douce et chaude. Lentement, elle se réveilla et fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie dans la Salle Commune.

Bouche bée, elle se demanda à qui appartenait ce coussin et cette couverture. Alors, comme pour répondre à sa question, elle trouva un petit bout de parchemin. L'écriture était grande et soignée mais elle sut d'avance par la forme et le style que c'était une écriture de garçon.

_Chère Conny,_

_Je t'ai trouvée endormie ici hier soir. Tu dormais d'une manière tellement paisible que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller c'est pourquoi je t'ai mis un coussin et une couverture._

_J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop..._

_Sirius B._

Des millions de questions fourmillèrent dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour, elle admit que, cette fois, son acte était touchant. Peut-être essayait-il de se racheter?

Et là, elle en vint à la question qu'elle se posait la plus souvent ces derniers temps, pourquoi faisait-il tout ça? Elle soupira d'impuissance. C'était tellement étrange et énervant ! Car maintenant, elle devait le remercier et lui rendre ses affaires. Elle devait donc être gentille avec lui alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Elle se leva et alla dans son dortoir où elle rangea les affaires de Sirius dans son armoire.

D'un coup de baguette, elle se changea et s'apprêtait à descendre pour aller manger.

- Conny?

Son coeur manqua un bon. Troublée, elle se retourna. Cela lui faisait toujours cet effet lorsqu'on l'appelait par son prénom. C'était tellement rare...

Lily Evans sortait de son lit, les yeux fatigués.

- Tu étais où hier soir, bailla-t-elle, je me suis inquiétée.

- Ah bon? Oh, pardon... Je me suis endormie en bas.

- Ah, d'accord. J'ai eu peur que les Serpentard t'aient encore embêtée...

- Non, pas cette fois.

- Tant mieux, sourit la jeune rousse.

- Je vais descendre manger, à tout à l'heure.

- D'accord, répondit simplement l'élue de James.

Conny descendit et entra dans la Grande Salle. Comme elle s'était levée plus tard, l'immense pièce était bondée et son habituelle place était prise.

Paniquée, elle scruta la grande table des Gryffondor. Elle trouva une chaise vide près du clan des écervelées. Maudissant ce jour qui commençait très mal, elle s'avança vers elles et prit place.

Conny n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour sentir leur regard peser sur elle.

- La Loupe, fit l'une d'entre elle.

Résignée, Conny leva la tête.

- Cette place est prise .

- Ah?Oh... c'est juste que...enfin je veux dire qu'il n'y avait personne et...

- Oui mais notre amie va arriver, renchérit une autre.

- Et en plus, on ne veut pas de toi près de nous, termina la troisième, sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

Conny bafouilla misérablement des excuses. Elle était très mal à l'aise et surtout triste si bien qu'elle retenait un sanglot. Alors, elle se leva et elle sentit soudain une main chaude et protectrice l'effleurer.

- Il reste une place à côté de moi si tu veux.

Sirius lui fit un sourire en coin sincère.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin! C'est pas possible, je dois faire un cauchemar!

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose Parker, fit Sirius, tu es pathétique. Et encore une fois que l'une d'entre vous ose reparler à Conny de cette manière, je divulguerai toutes ces choses que je sais à propos de vous, c'est clair? Je ruinerai votre vie sociale en moins d'une minute.

Les trois jeunes filles laissèrent échapper un hoquet d'horreur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec La Loupe? reprit Parker. Tu es descendu bien bas, dis-moi.

- C'est toi qui descendras et jusqu'en enfer si tu ne fermes pas l'immonde chose qui ressemble à un pot de peinture, communément appelée ta bouche.

Sans attendre de réponses, Sirius se remit à sa place, suivi de Conny, toujours muette.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient assistés à la scène et, connaissant Sirius, savaient que lorsqu'il était énervé, valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Remus et James parlaient de Quidditch alors que Sirius, mâchoires serrés, ne touchait pas à son assiette.

Conny ne sut quoi faire. Elle sentait que Black était fébrile et conclut donc que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le remercier.

- Potter?

Lily se tenait derrière Sirius. Elle avait l'air nerveuse à l'idée de parler James d'elle-même.

James, lui, était aux anges et n'en revenait pas mais il continuait à écouter les conseils de Sirius et de faire comme si elle n'était rien à ses yeux.

- Oui?

- Je...tu...enfin nous avons une réunion.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Nous devons rédiger un rapport en tant que Préfet-en-Chef...c'est la procédure.

- Oui, d'accord.

- A sept heures, ça te convient?

- C'est parfait, lui sourit-il.

Lily partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

- Ma vie est parfaite, s'extasia James.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle te mangerait dans la main, lui rappela Sirius.

- Tu es l'homme de ma vie Sirius Black.

Conny avait entendu, à son insu, tout le dialogue. Ainsi, James Potter était réellement amoureux de Lily? Elle qui pensait -comme la préfète- que c'était juste une passade, un caprice.

Ne sachant toujours pas comment aborder Sirius, elle leva la tête et tourna sa tête vers lui une seconde. Même s'il avait l'air beaucoup moins excédé que tout à l'heure, elle n'osa toujours pas lui parler.

Comme elle avait fini de manger, elle se leva sous le regard surpris de Sirius.

- Je... merci pour hier et aussi pour tout à l'heure, même si tu n'y étais pas obligé.

Et elle sortit de la Salle d'un pas précipité.

Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y rendre un livre qu'elle avait emprunté.

C'était malin ! La manière dont elle était partie était on ne peut plus minable. Surtout qu'elle devait l'affronter à nouveau pour lui rendre ses affaires. Lasse, elle soupira et sortit de la pièce après avoir remis le livre à Mme Pince.

La journée se passa bien, dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Conny avait un peu discuté avec une fille de deuxième année qu'elle connaissait. Ensuite, elle était montée finir son dessin pour le ranger sans sa farde, celle qui en contenait une petite cinquantaine.

Elle n'avait pas revu Black de la journée et s'aperçut que lui et ses amis n'étaient pas là au dîner du soir. Elle se demanda alors la raison de son absence. Puis, soudain, surprise par elle-même, elle essaya de penser à autre chose se disant qu'après tout, cela ne la regardait pas.

Elle n'avait presque rien mangé mais elle se leva tout de même pour monter dans la Salle Commune.

Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers menant à son dortoir, elle vit les Maraudeurs sortir de le leur, essoufflés et épuisés.

- On a échappé belle, cette fois! Rusard devient de plus en plus perspicace et...

James s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Bravo, t'aurais pu le crier plus fort, histoire que tout Poudlard sache ce qu'on vient de faire fit Sirius entre les dents.

- Il y a un problème? demanda, James à Conny, légèrement nerveux.

- Non.. pas du tout. J..j'allais monter dans mon dortoir...

Sirius, n'ayant toujours pas avalé le fait que Conny ne l'ai pas aborder pour le remercier franchement, ne la regarda pas, vexé.

- A propos, je... reste là une petite seconde, je vais te rendre tes affaires...

Sirius tourna la tête et vit qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

James, qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire fut éberlué.

- T...tes affaires?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, lui chuchota Sirius, lassé.

Sirius acquiesça à Conny. Cette dernière se dépêcha donc de monter.

- Non, je n'ai pas conclu.

- Mais, je n'ai rien dit !

- Je te connais et je sais ce que tu es en train de te demander. C'est pourquoi, je te réponds que tu te plantes.

- D'accord, d'accord... et en plus je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur alors je ne vais pas te demander ce qu'il s'est passé, fit James avec tout de même un petit espoir que son ami cède.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit alors le ténébreux, ronchon.

D'un pas vif, Conny descendit les escaliers avec le coussin et la couverture de Sirius, rapetissés. Elle se dirigea vers lui, intimidée par son regard froid.

- Bon, moi je descends, informa James, se sentant en trop.

Conny le regarda partir avant de faire à nouveau attention à l'expression de Sirius.

- Tiens et encore une fois merci.

Le visage du jeune homme se détendit au grand soulagement de Conny. Il prit, dès lors, ses affaires et les mit dans sa poche.

- Tu vas bien?

Cette question l'avait échappée. Sirius parût surpris de l'élan de la jeune fille et surtout de sa tentative à commencer la conversation.

- Disons que je suis un peu... comment dire... agacé.

- Oh...

- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner Lewis. C'est ça qui m'agace.

- Ah...

- Tu n'arranges pas les choses là.

Conny baissa les yeux.

- C'est que moi et les contacts humain c'est pas trop ça...

- Pourtant, il y a des moments où tu as l'air à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à expliquer. Et pour info, toi non plus, tu n'es pas si facile à décrypter.

- Moi? Mon cas est simple, pourtant.

Conny leva la tête et le regarda profondément. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il avait de très beaux yeux gris. Troublée, elle revint à elle-même.

- C'est que... enfin non, laisse tomber, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- Mais non, l'encouragea-t-il. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi. Je veux savoir...

- Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas... c'est absurde !

- Absurde? Comment ça?

- Ouvre les yeux, on a rien en commun. Pendant six ans tu m'as ignorée et là, tout à coup, tu viens et c'est comme si c'était normal!

Sirius était à présent moins sûr de lui. Il est vrai qu'elle approchait du terrain glissant.

- Oui, je te comprends, répondit-il simplement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais alors, reprit-il. Selon toi, comment débutent les amitiés?

- Eh bien je.. je n'en sais trop rien... mais pas comme ça en tout cas.

- Dis-moi.

Conny réfléchit un instant.

- Déjà, ça vient spontanément. Du moins, je le pense et non par besoin.

- Par besoin?

- Toi, quand tu es venu me parler, c'était pour des cours, lui rappela-t-elle.

Sirius se sentit misérable. Lui qui était fier de sa tactique, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était vrai qu'elle était réellement déplorable.

- Je vois, sourit-il.

Sirius tourna les talons, ce qui troubla Conny.

Il partit vers son dortoir, sans un mot. N'y comprenant plus rien et désemparée, elle quitta la Salle Commune.

Puis, alors qu'elle descendait les marches allant vers la Grande Salle, quelqu'un l'interpela poliment. C'était lui.

- Salut, c'est bien toi qui dessines toujours dans la Salle Commune?

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'elle saisit, elle n'en revenait pas et, amusée, elle se sentit rougir.

- Oui...

Sirius lui adressa son plus beau sourire sincère.

- Moi c'est Sirius et toi?

- Conny.

- Enchanté! J'espère pouvoir te reparler un jour, c'est tellement honteux qu' arrivés en septième année, on n'ait toujours pas discuté un peu. Tu m'accorderas une petite discussion, n'est-ce pas?

- B.. bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle.

- Merci! A la prochaine alors!

Et il descendit rejoindre ses camarades au dîner alors que Conny alla dans le Parc, touchée.

***

Après avoir bien rempli son estomac, Sirius monta vers la Salle Commune suivi de ses amis.

- Peter, fit-il, maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Samantha, il faut que tu te trouves une autre fille !

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Allez, supplia-t-il, j'insiste parce que j'ai des sources...

- Et? demanda Remus.

- Et je sais qu'il y a une jolie fille de Serdaigle qui craque pour toi, dit-il, tapant sur l'épaule de Peter. Tu les fais toutes craquer.

- Et c'est qui? couina Peter.

- Sarah Doherty.

James siffla de stupéfaction.

- Wahou ! Eh bien, pas n'importe qui en plus, elle est très belle !

- Oui, admit Sirius, fier. Parle-lui quand tu la vois.

- D'accord, je le ferai.

- Alors James, dit Remus en changeant de sujet. Prêt ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... j'ai peur qu'elle me déteste à nouveau.

- Ne fais pas ce qu'elle n'aime pas que tu fasses et tout ira bien, lui conseilla Sirius.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Ton air suffisant et hautain, répondit Peter. Ah, et aussi quand tu t'ébouriffes les cheveux, elle en a horreur.

-Mais, comment tu sais ça?

James était ébahi.

- Je l'ai entendu, un jour.

- Vous avez vu? Elle parle de moi !

- Et voilà qu'il recommence... fit Sirius, désemparé. C'est ce genre d'attitude débile que tu dois éviter ! N'oublie pas, elle ne te fais aucun effet, tu ne la calcules pas.

- Oui, c'est ça, elle ne me fait aucun effet et je ne la calcule pas.

James se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois.

- Bonne chance, vieux !

-Merci...

James changea de direction et alla au lieu de rendez-vous que Lily lui avait transmis.

Il resta planter devant la porte, plusieurs secondes, n'osant pas entrer. Il était nerveux à l'idée de l'affronter.

Comme pour se donner du courage il répéta : "Pas ébouriffer mes cheveux, pas être hautain, pas être stupide, pas être immature... elle ne me fait aucun effet et je ne la calcule pas !"

Expirant un bon coup, il frappa à la porte puis entra.

Lily était là, assise et concentrée à lire un dossier. Sa beauté l'émut. James nourrit un grand espoir d'un jour l'avoir comme petite amie. Mais en attendant, il devait se concentrer et tout faire pour la conquérir.

Oui, il fallait qu'il arrive à émouvoir le coeur de Lily Evans...

* * *

_Fin du chap ! Il vous a plû? RDV la semaine prochaine ;-) _


End file.
